


情人节  咳咳

by RAYll



Category: fategrandorder - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fategrandorder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYll/pseuds/RAYll
Summary: 情人节的车打六章的时候忍不住哭了，所以想写出来。其实你们能看到有点坑了。因为前半段是我半夜流泪写的。希望你能食用愉快。





	情人节  咳咳

阿拉什×咕哒君♂

腐向注意，r18注意

 

时间是23点，藤丸立香现在某个从者的房间门口。  
没有进去，因为时间太晚了，迦勒底早已变得平静；没有预约，因为立香在这个情人节的日子实在难以找到空闲的时间；没有离开，因为心里的声音告诉自己——想要在这最后的一小时见到他。

 

“阿拉什，我想与你做爱。”面前年轻的御主的发言使原本昏沉的男人惊醒。  
奇怪，听错了吗？他这样想着，轻轻拍了拍立香的肩，“还没睡吗？这时候玩大冒险游戏有点太晚了……”  
“不，”立香打断了阿拉什的话，上前一步走进房间——迦勒底给从者的标准间，没有过多的装饰，单调的白色是它的主色调，“我在说实话，清姬告诉我，和从者做爱可以补充【魔力】，魔力是力量的源泉对吗？”  
阿拉什愣了下，确实，作为从者的战斗需要魔力，尤其他的宝具是万一的情况。但是作为一个刚刚睡下的人，突然听到有个16岁少年要与自己做爱，怎么样都会惊诧。

 

“总之，冷静下立香，你刚刚说了清姬？”  
阿拉什有些明白，那位叫清姬的怪异化身从某一天开始总是缠着立香，深情称呼立香为“夫君”，从不原谅谎言，爱之深正如火的热情，这样的她告诉立香做爱可以补魔是可以预想的。  
只是，立香只是个16岁的少年，无论怎样，他不应该接触这些。“我的御主，不用担心魔力补充，我的身体很强健，倒是您这样晚还在迦勒底游荡，我们会担心的。”

 

担心的事情会有很多，譬如小主人是不是感冒了，譬如灵子转移是否对他的身体有伤害，譬如在这个本该上学的年纪接受grand order任务会对他造成多大影响。没有明说，但迦勒底召唤的从者都在思考着。

藤丸立香是迦勒底的御主，是人理的master，他更需要的是任务间的休息而不是半夜到一个男人房间来请求做爱。

 

立香没有离开，他直直的站着，背靠着墙，表明自己认真的态度。情人节的最后一小时，作为忙碌的一天，希望和爱的人一起度过是他的愿望。  
尽管知道这位英雄答应自己的请求不太可能，但是立香还是找到了这里。

“我是喜欢你的，阿拉什，作为御主的依赖，作为爱人的爱慕。”

“藤丸立香，你说的话，是认真吗？”  
相顾无言后，男人终于问出了这句话，认真与否的问题与16岁少年少女的玩笑不同，他知道这句话意味着什么，自己对这个少年不仅仅是对年少御主的保护与关爱，或许是爱，也或许是源于master对他的从者的吸引，就像血的温度不可逆转。

“藤丸立香，你说的话，是真心的吗？”

 

“是……唔！”没有说完的话消失在突如其来的吻，温柔的，强烈的吻袭来，立香的双臂环着爱人，闭上眼感受这一切。

 

原来阿拉什是睡衣派啊，好好地穿了整套睡衣……口腔内壁被温柔的舔舐，拥抱使他们相近，仿佛心跳响在对方的胸膛。  
立香不着边际的胡思乱想，他觉得氧气要被耗尽了，但是这个长吻还未结束，于是他更加用力的拥抱男人，将自己的体重半数压在他身上。不必担心是否摔倒，立香相信着自己的从者，尤其是这位英雄，自冬木之火而来，他们经历了多个特异点，每一次立香站在男人的身后都会感受到他的保护。

 

“master，我的宝具是最后的王牌，请谨慎。”

第一次见面时他这样说着，那时立香还不懂为什么，直到他亲临了卡梅洛城那位女神的圣裁。地面深坑喷射的光柱掩盖白日阳光，让立香睁不开眼，可是随后的一幕更让他震惊  
——那是击碎星辰光辉的一击，是古波斯大英雄的神圣献身，他的话令苍天动容，炫目的光矢与圣裁之柱的对抗使在场之人的视野消失，心中只有一个想法——我们赢了，不用再惧怕狮子王的圣裁，因为这片土地的人们的内心如此坚强。

“Stella——”

立香流下的泪，被热量蒸发，似乎有人在叹息。

“御主？”阿拉什轻轻抱起立香，少年的身体不重算，比起正常还要偏瘦，每次提到这个，emiya总是细心的为少年调整饮食，希望他可以强健。

 

亲吻从额头落下，轻轻浅浅地触碰使立香感到有点痒。很快，吻落在了唇上，舌尖的触碰让立香仿佛被轻微的电流击了一下，大脑思维停在了这个瞬间，他含糊地说着，“阿拉什，请不用太在意我，请……按你的喜好来吧。”

他快要哭了……阿拉什拥抱立香，怀中的少年轻轻颤抖。这他想起了生前自己的妻子，也是那样的年纪，婚姻的前夜他的小妻子颤抖着褪下衣裙，那时候她的泪仿佛落在自己心里，一如现在少年的泪。

 

衣扣被一颗颗解开，带着薄茧的指腹按在立香的后腰，少年的身体纤细，但人理奠基的旅程中，他也在成长，不论心灵，也是肉体。  
“停下，好痒啊……不要再摸那里了。”  
立香扭动着，长时间的吻过后还未平息的心跳在安静的夜里奏响，时钟的秒针一步一步走着，滴滴答答，和心跳同步。

“唔……”毫无防备地被插入，立香忍不住叫出声。听到了水声，听到了心跳，他能感受到阿拉什的阴/茎在自己体内抽插。理智被快感灼烧，迦勒底坐落于雪山顶，此时立香却感觉自己热的发烧。

少年第一次的性/交发生在美好的情人节，和他的英雄一起。

end


End file.
